Gaara's past
by Penguin God
Summary: This is a story about Gaara's past, getting rid of any rumors you may have heard.


1**This is a one-shot f.c. by I, the great Penguin God, and this is my first personal Naruto. Fic I have helped Duo Japan with the story "What Really Happened" (read it, its funny). But this is a one shot f.c. about what really happened in Gaara's past.**

People face away from me, but that is ok. I get to read the pretty signs on there back. And I still have my best friend, Bo Bo, my bear.

Love, Uchiha, buttons, and blood. Those are the signs I like the most.

I don't like blood. He doesn't come out to play with me enough.

One day, I was on a swing watching people play soccer. I like watching people play soccer. It is almost like me playing soccer, except I'm not.

The soccer ball was kicked onto a cliff by one of the players and everyone started whining about rock climbing jutsu.

What does rock climbing have to do with soccer balls?

Out of the goodness of my heart, I decided to use my specialness to get the ball down.

Then everyone started running.

All I wanted was to keep watching them play soccer, but now I wanted to hug them.

While they were running, I used my specialness to hug them all. They were screaming for more, so I started hugging them tighter and tighter.

Then Yashamaru came and jumped in the way of my specialness.

He must've wanted a hug to.

When I got home, I found a really shiny object on the counter. I like shiny objects. They are fun.

Yashamaru came in, and started describing su-i-cide to me.

I asked him what the pretty red stuff on his arms were. He said it was something called blood.

I asked him if having his arms hacked open by gallons of sand, and having his skull ripped to shreds was at all painful.

For some reason he avoided answering the question.

Then he told me that wounds healed over time. And that It wasn't so bad since they could heal.

I asked him how long it would take his wounds to heal and he suddenly got depressed and said several years.

Then I asked him what pain felt like.

He said it felt painful.

I told him that was very helpful, before asking him what something feels like when it feels painful.

He told me it felt like being slowly torn apart.

I asked him what slowly being torn apart felt like.

He said it was something that you can't describe, you can only feel.

I asked him to show me how it felt.

Then my sand tried to give him a hug.

He frantically screamed that he wasn't going to show me what pain felt like until the sand stopped hugging him.

He told me then, that the sand would always stop me from feeling pain, because pain was bad. And that my mommy tells the sand what to do.

My mommy has no life.

I asked Yashamaru why my mommy felt like hugging people so much.

He avoided that question as well.

Then I said I knew what pain felt like.

He asked why and I told him that I had a pain in my heart, numbness in my left arm, and then it all went blank and I woke up in the hospital three days later.

We resumed the conversation as if nothing had happened.

He cut himself with the shiny object.

Some random people in white ran in, called him a machosist, and dragged him out to the house of nuts. Then my sand gave those people hugs, and they randomly decided to go to sleep.

And now that I think of it, they never woke up...

Anyways, Yashamaru told me that wounds can heal, and that it wasn't that bad.

Then he fainted from blood loss. He lost too much blood that day.

When he woke up, he sucked his finger.

I thought we were playing a game, so i put his finger in my mouth and bit it.

He started running around in circles screaming in pain. It was funny.

After he bandaged his fingers, i asked him to give me ointment.

He asked me what it was for.

I said it was for poisoning the cat.

He said that was a bad idea and that i should use it for something else.

So i decided to give it to the nice kids who played soccer.

I went to the nice persons house, and the nice person closed the door on me calling me a monster.

I didn't know what to do with the ointment so i poured it down a drunk guys throat.

I don't know why people think I used sand to kill that guy.

My father watched me murder the man and said I was a very good boy.

I happily skipped to a spot, where no people were so if I was attacked by a close friend of mine wearing bomb tags so there would be no civilian casualties. I don't know why that thought popped into my head.

I was innocently throwing heavy objects at people walking around in the streets.

Then my mommies sand decided to hug the air behind me.

I realized that the sand was hugging the shiny objects that were defying the two laws of gravity: that gravity exists, and that gravity doesn't exist. (A/N if you have played sonic adventure 2, a level called crazy gadget, YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT)

I wanted the guy to tell me how to defy laws of physics.

I figured that if my sand hugged him enough he would tell me, everything...

So my mommies hand hugged him as tight as it could.

He had blood coming out of him. He really should have gone to the hospital before playing with me.

I pulled his mask out and he looked familiar.

I asked him if he was Santa Claus.

He said no so I asked if he was the Easter bunny.

He said he was Yashamaru.

I asked him why he didn't tell me how to defy the laws of gravity earlier.

He said that I wasn't my friend.

Then he blathered on about something called **ass**-**ass**-ination.

I pretended to listen to him while playing game boy.

Then he told me that my mommy was a sacrifice and she didn't want me.

I asked him where babies came from.

He avoided the question this time by opening his chest and turning on his fire works seals.

There were some pretty lighty whitys.

I couldn't find Yashamaru anywhere after that, but there was a lot of blood on the ground for some reason.

Then my sand decided to draw on my face.

I never figured out what it drew on my face. There are no mirrors in the village of sand.

Other people tell me it wrote love.

So I decided that it meant my mommy wanted me to hug everyone.

From then on out I have made my existence by loving everyone and hugging as many people with the sand as I could.

And my teddy bo-bo which did not in anyway symbolize innocence, disappeared from the story line for no particular reason and found its way into Duo Jagan's red vs blue fic.

Tomorrow I am going to the village of Konahana to compete in the chunin exams. I can't wait to hug everyone there.

**THIS HAS been a joint effort between Penguin god and Duo Jagan. Be sure to read out other Naruto one shot, what really happened. Just click on the link to my profile, read my smash brother fics, go to my favorite authors, go to Duo Jagan, and read the story. **

**Or just spend 5 minutes looking through the 32223 stories on the Naruto part of fan fiction.**


End file.
